The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor laser element and a method of obtaining information from the semiconductor laser element.
There has been known a method in which a pattern that allows for reading predetermined information is formed on each semiconductor laser element formed from a wafer (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-216448).